


Tell Me I’m Your Darling Daisy

by MagicalMirai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha! Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Menstruation, Omega! Victor Nikiforov, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Period Cramps, Periods, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, hermaphrodite omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMirai/pseuds/MagicalMirai
Summary: Victor is having awful period cramps. Yuuri has an idea to soothe them.





	Tell Me I’m Your Darling Daisy

Victor’s period cramps hit him like a bus. He supposes he should be used to it, fifteen years down the line.  
Victor sighed and laid curled up, just thankful that his heat won’t be here for another few months. 

Victor’s cycle is… His period is irregular, and has been since he started skating. But his heat, however, never fails to arrive every six months. Victor sighed. This was his first period since Yuuri had come to Saint Petersburg and he felt like shit. Whilst his uterus kicks him to the ground, Victor thought about the fact that his next heat would be his first since he’d been with Yuuri. He couldn’t help but wonder… Did Yuuri want to spend his heat with him? Would he just lock him in their room and leave him to deal with it, like his previous partner? Victor didn’t even want to think about that. 

“Victor, I’m home!” Yuuri called as he came through the door.  
“I’m in the bedroom.” Victor murmured as he clutched his stomach. Yuuri came in.  
“I’m home. How are your cramps?” Yuuri asked, concern lacing his words.  
“Painful.” Victor said quietly as he sighed into the pillow.  
“Is there anything I can do for you?” Yuuri asked. Victor shook his head. Then he thought.  
“Cuddle with me.” Yuuri, with no hesitation, climbed into the bed, spooning Victor and wrapping his arms around his waist. Yuuri’s hands came to a stop at his stomach and rested there.  
“Do you think a hot water bottle would help?” Yuuri asked.  
“I can try… can you get me one, please?” Victor asked quietly.  
“Of course. Do you want anything else? Aspirin? A bottle of water?”  
“No thanks… just the hot water bottle is fine. Thank you.” Victor sighed.  
“Anything for you, my darling.” Yuuri kissed his cheek and moved to fulfil Victor’s request. 

A few minutes later Yuuri returned with a hot water bottle and Makkachin. Makka pounced onto the bed, climbing into Victor’s arms.  
“Hello, Makka.” He smiled, scratching his ears.  
“Good boy!” Victor cooked as Makka laid down next to him.  
Yuuri climbed back into bed, pressing the hot water bottle against Victor’s stomach.  
“That feels nice. Thank you.” He smiled, leaning to kiss Yuuri. Yuuri kisses him back with a smile.  
“No need.” Yuuri climbed back in to bed, resting his hands on top of Victor’s own.  
“Sorry I’ve been a bit… out of action today.” Victor furrowed his brow.  
“Don’t worry about it, I don’t expect you to be on the ice when you’re in so much pain.” Yuuri smiles, tucking some hair behind Victor’s ear.  
“What did I do to deserve an angel like you…” Victor said with a soft smile.  
“Probably à lot of bad things.” Yuuri snorted with a soft laugh. 

“I love you.” Victor turned in Yuuri’s arms, snuggling up to Yuuri’s neck.  
“I love you, too.” Yuuri kisses Victor’s cheek, his hand running up and down Victor’s back.  
______________________________

Three days later, Victor’s period cramps were still just as bad as before. Once again, he found himself virtually bed-bound.  
“When was the last time you had your period?” Yuuri asked.  
“About a month and a half ago? It was just before we came to Saint Petersburg.” Victor mumbled, face buried in Makkachin’s fur.  
“You weren’t bed-bound then… Are your cramps normally this bad?” Yuuri pressed and Victor shook his head.  
“‘m not really bleeding but… still hurts…”  
“My poor daisy…” Yuuri sighed, petting his head. “Do you need anything? A snack, or a drink?”  
Victor shakes his head.  
“I’m alright for now.”  
Then, Yuuri remembered something. 

“Hey, Victor…”  
“Mm?” Victor mumbled in acknowledgement turning his head to lay in Yuuri’s lap.  
“I heard… Masturbating helps… you know, with the cramps.” Victor felt the heat rise to his face.  
“Would you like to try that?” Yuuri asked, running his finger over Victor’s cheek.  
“I-I… Erm… Don’t you think that’s… w-weird? I don’t want you to find me… gross…” Victor’s lip quivered.  
“I can help you, if you’d like?” Yuuri offered up. Immediately, Victor felt his dick twitch.  
“I get kinda horny on my period…” Victor murmured, burying his face into Yuuri’s thigh.  
“Even better.”  
“Y-You don’t have to… help me if you don’t want to, you know…” Victor turns, and Yuuri pecks his cheek.  
“I want to make you feel good. Come on, let’s get into the shower.” Yuuri smiles, urging Victor to sit up. 

Victor sat up, clutching his stomach. Yuuri stood, helping Victor up and to the bathroom.  
“I’ll just get us some pyjamas for later.” Victor nodded, and pulled out a sanitary towel from the bathroom cupboard, setting it on the bathroom counter. Yuuri later returned with pyjamas and fluffy towels and set them on the counter as well. 

Yuuri adjusted the temperature of the water.  
“You can step in, now.” Yuuri smiled, as Victor undressed himself and stepped into the shower, Yuuri following behind. He adjusted the water pressure, increasing it slightly, so it would feel nice on Victor’s skin.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s waist, his lips coming to kiss and nibble at the back of Victor’s neck.  
“Y-Yuuri…” Victor let out a soft whine as Yuuri moved his hand up and down his stomach.  
“Is this okay?” Victor nodded quickly as Yuuri’s hands moved further down to his cocklet. Yuuri wrapped his hand around it, gently stroking.  
“Yuuri!” Victor’s breath hitched and he squeezed Yuuri’s arm.  
“Does that feel nice, Victor?” Yuuri asked, continuing to stroke him.  
“Y-yeah,” Victor lifted a hand to his mouth, covering the escaping whimpers and whines.  
“Tell me if I do something you don’t like?” Yuuri asked and Victor nodded.  
“Good so far…” Victor moaned.

Yuuri’s fingertips ventured lower, coming to his cunt.  
“Ahh!” Victor squeezed his arm tightly.  
“God! Y-Yuuri! S-so nice…” Victor whined. Yuuri smiles and kisses the side of Victor’s neck. Yuuri’s finger stroked across Victor’s wet, clenching folds before breaching his soft entrance.  
“Anhhh! A-Ahh, god, Yuuri! Fuck!” Victor couldn’t hold back his moans as Yuuri pushed in a finger, before gently easing in a second finger. Victor could feel slick falling down against his trembling thighs, filling the air with a sweet, slightly metallic scent.  
Yuuri eased in a third finger, pressing and pushing against Victor’s sweet spot repeatedly.  
The heel of Yuuri’s palm pressed just under Victor’s cocklet, rubbing in time with his fingers.  
“Y-Yuuri… ‘m gonna… c-come…” Victor’s breaths came heavy, panting and whining as Yuuri continuously abused his sweet spot. Victor moved one hand down to rest on his stomach, the kicking pain beginning to numb. 

“Come for me, Vitya. You can do it.” Yuuri smiled, kissing his ear.  
“Ahh, Yuuri, alpha—!” Immediately, Victor clenched around Yuuri’s fingers, slick squirted out, coating Yuuri’s fingers as creamy, white fluid spurted from his cocklet.  
“Yuuri…” Victor panted heavily, leaning back against Yuuri.  
“Did that feel good?” Yuuri’s tender voice asked and Victor nodded as Yuuri’s fingers slipped out of him.  
“Still cramping?”  
“N-no…” Victor smiled wearily, leaning in for a kiss. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Yuuri kissed.  
They showered, then Yuuri stepped out, helping Victor out. Victor sat down on the toilet, letting Yuuri dry him off with the fluffy towel.  
“Yuuri?”  
“Mm?”  
Victor leaned to kiss Yuuri’s lips.  
“Thank you…” Victor quietly smiled. Yuuri rubbed his nose gently against Victor’s.  
“Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I wrote this


End file.
